1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of hairdressing scissors and the positioning device thereof, and more particularly to a technique with which plural pairs of such hairdressing scissors can be positioned well after being detachably secured to one another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates to an improvement to the patents for the technique of connecting hairdressing scissors, that were previously obtained by the applicant, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,192,590 B1 and 6,634,106 B2. These patents allow a plurality of pairs of hairdressing scissors to be connected one another either in a parallel fashion or in a cascade fashion, so that the hairstylist can hold the plural pairs of hairdressing scissors in the same hand easily for proceeding with trimming, thinning or layering of the hair to obtain the desired special hairstyle. However, as shown in FIG. 1, each of the first blade 10 and the second blade 20 of the two pairs of hairdressing scissors 1 is provided a connecting structure 80, in the front surface and on the rear surface of the connecting structure 80 are formed a recess 81 and a protrusion 82, so that a plurality of pairs of hairdressing scissors can be secured to one another in such a manner that the protrusion 82 of a pair of hairdressing scissors is engaged in the recess 81 of another pair of hairdressing scissors. Due to the protrusion 82 is engaged in the recess 81 in a sliding manner, the protrusion 82 is very likely to slide or move relative to the recess 81, and the plural pairs of hairdressing scissors 1 cannot be positioned firmly relative to one another. Therefore, when the hairstylist holds the plural pairs of hairdressing scissors in the same hand to do hair cutting, the plural pairs of hairdressing scissors 1 will slide relative to each other, and this will make it inconvenient for the hairstylist to hold the plural pairs of scissors firmly with one hand.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.